The Gift of Innocence
by Aaiero
Summary: The Spirit of childhood, giver of innocence and life has "gifted" Aang. In thirty-five days, his memories and the Avatar Spirit will be erased forever. As his mind fades, there's only one chance at revival. To start from the beginning. Post-War
1. Prolouge

**Author Note:** Just a plot I thought about at like two o'clock in the morning, thought I'd write it out, and I'm quite proud of how this begins. Hope you enjoy, and remember, reviews make me smile!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

_Such a sweet child… oh, I see how innocent his life could have been!  
Destiny is a strange thing and I grieve for you, child._

_A shame, a pity, that you were captured by it._

_You could've been so happy, your life could've been without so much pain._

_I've watched you grown, watched you learn and travel._

The woman knelt by his bed, her silky white robes floating around her as smoothly as the words she spoke in a distant chilling whisper.

Her midnight black hair swam through the air and forged a sea of night around her head as her pale blue eyes softened.

An unearthly pure fog settled in the small Earth Kingdom room and swirled in circles around the boy and the woman and picked up speed.

She placed a hand on his forehead and took a breath, smiling to the heavens as she did so for now she would finally finish what she started.

_A gift, child._

_I will give you back your innocence._

_Even the past Avatars cannot do anything to halt the progress, for it has already started._

_No more will nightmares haunt you._

_Sleep well, child._

_And remember my name, for I am the one who has given you this gift._

_I am the Spirit of childhood, the protector of innocence, the giver of life, the thorn in the rose, the poison on the dart, the one who waits in the twilight._

_I am Voyia, and you have been blessed, dearest child._

A bright light enveloped the boy in his bed and for a moment his face turned in pain and fear as his spirit tried to fight her hold on him.

But unconscious, he was no match for a spirit.

His once ragging heart came to complete clam.

Her endowment settled over his mind and the darkest shadows receded and gave up their young victim.

She gently kissed the temple of his head, a teasing smirk on her face.

It was over.

The fogged cleared, and the spirit disappeared into the night.


	2. Rise and Shine Day One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender... yet

**Author Note: **This chapter is mostly just explaining what happened prior to this point of the story, so bare with me. It gets more exciting!

* * *

**Rise and Shine - Day One**

Aang awoke with a start, a cold film of sweat across his bare chest.

Normally when he awoke wide eyed and feverish, it meant he had had another fit of unbearable nightmares.

But Aang awoke so suddenly for a different reason entirely, a grin appearing on his face.

For the first time in months, he had a dreamless sleep, a perfect sleep.

He felt almost peaceful…

But as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, he jumped out of bed in a panic, the cold stone floor sending chills up his spine.

He raced to the nearby window across his small bed draped in green downy sheets and gold lining.

Opening the curtains to the bright morning sun, he gasped as he took in the busy city scene, then shut them tight and laid a hand over his racing heart.

What was he doing here!?!

It was then he took a full look at where he had slept.

His grey eyes as large as saucers and mouth frozen open.

The bed, the walls, the floor, the furniture… it was all wrong!

Aang's nervous fingers could hardly grasp the doorknob as he took off running down the hallway.

* * *

"Hey Katara, when's breakfast going be ready?"

The waterbender's back was turned to the speaker as she quietly stirred over a fire.

"Katara? Katara. Kataraaaaa…."

She spun around, wooden spoon spraying the porridge onto the floor. "Sokka, stop whining! You're sixteen, stop acting like a toddler."

Sokka groaned and stared up at the ceiling from where he laid with his feet up on a painting, his hands supporting his head.

Then with a crooked smile looked back eagerly to his sister. "So, five minutes then?"

Katara sent an icy glare his way, and Sokka sat up, holding his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok… sorry I asked."

He looked around the main room of the Earth Kingdom Upper Ring house, given almost a year previous to the members of 'Team Avatar' during their first visit to Ba Sing Se.

A section Toph destroyed had been rebuilt, now with a small kitchen. The walls had been repainted, the floor remodeled… but it looked basically the same.

And this is where they took up residence again; they meaning the heroes of the war: Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko… FireLord Zuko now, and Avatar Aang.

They were there for a much needed vacation.

It had been almost a year since the end of the war, and the vacation from the meetings and stress was most appreciated.

Besides, this gave the teenagers a chance to reconnect with each other, for when the war ended, they all went their separate ways and only letters kept each other updated.

Katara and Sokka went back to the South Pole for almost a month before returning to Ba Sing Se to lend a hand in rebuilding the Earth Kingdom.

Suki, much to Sokka's displeasure, returned to the Kyoshi Warrior and while she too should've attended the group vacation, matters had risen that kept her preoccupied.

Zuko, Mai, and Aang returned to the Fire Nation Palace City. From there they held meetings of peace and received messages of complaints. They did their best, but really, the break from responsibilities was mostly for them… they were the most stressed. And for Zuko's sake, Mai agreed to stay behind in the palace and fill his place for the time being.

After much debate and persuasion, Toph visited her parents for a few days. When she arrived on the date of the vacation, she refused to speak of what occurred.

"Hey, anyone see TwinkleToes?"

Sokka almost forgot Toph was even there, sitting uncharacteristically quiet across the room in her Blind Bandit attire.

The Earth King had given the team new clothes for their stay, but Toph had opted to stay in her original outfit, which fitted her better than the light green pastel dress the King had presented.

Though she did make a good point… where was Aang?

"Katara, where'd your boyfriend go?" Toph taunted his sister in a singsong voice.

Boyfriend.

That had taken some time to get used to.

Sokka knew that it would happen some day, he knew Aang crushed hard for Katara…

But what Sokka didn't know was that he'd find his sister and his best friend kissing on a balcony during a sunset outside the Jasmine Dragon.

The only interaction he had with Aang were cold glares and in a few days the shock wore off.

He decided the it was better Katara chose Aang, afterall, she could have chosen…

Sokka shuddered.

… Zuko.

He gave a sideways glance at Zuko, who sat at the table in the middle of the room while reading a scroll. Probably a letter from Mai. Only two days into the vacation, and he was already getting mail!

"I'll go wake him up… its so unlike him to sleep in." Katara announced, setting the spoon down next to the pot.

"He's probably tired from all the late night kissing you two do." Toph announced, a etched on her face.

Katara's eyes widened. "W-We don't kiss Toph!"

Katara placed her hands on her hips in a very feminine way. "The scene at the Jasmine Dragon was simply a one time thing. We're taking our relationship slow."

Toph waved a hand in Katara's directions. "Whatever SugarQueen."

Katara's glower turned into happiness as she wiped her hands on the side of her green and white dress; then began the rake her fingers through her hair, adjusting the front hair loopies and the light pink flower on the back of her head.

She proceeded to smooth out her dress, looking herself over and…

"Would you just go already!" Sokka shouted in exasperation.

But Katara never got the chance, for just as she took a step, Aang came racing into the room half-naked and appearing rather frightened.

He ran to Katara, shaking her shoulders. "What happened? Why are we in Ba Sing Se! What's going on?"

Katara's icy blue eyes widened at the thirteen year old's expression of true fear. She hadn't seen him this way since the war…

"Aang, what are you talking about?"

Zuko had put the scroll down, glancing at the young Avatar. "You ok? Looks like you had another nightmare or something…"

Aang spun on the eldest teenager. "No, I actually had a really good sleep last night. But I just want to know why in the world we're in Ba Sing Se!"

Sokka shrugged. "We already had a house here, so why not?"

"Why not?!?' Aang exploded, pacing the room. "What's wrong with you guys? Why are we acting like we're on vacation when Sozin's Comet is only three days away!"

The sound of four mouths dropping open followed the airbender's words.

Silence seemed the only appropriate response.


	3. Realization Day One

**Author Note: **This is definatly not the best chapter I've ever written, but I just really want to get this over with. From this moment on, I will be writing in the serperate character's point of views. 1) It's way easier for me to write in that format. 2) I think it would make the story way easier to understand. Anyway, sorry about the long wait, and here's Chapter Two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

**Realization - Day One**

Aang glanced nervously from frozen face to face, each with a look of shock and confusion; except for Zuko's who's eyes glinted in slight amusement.

How could they all forget about Sozin's Comet, and only with three days left?

It was beyond time for jokes… they had the biggest battle of their lifetimes to prepare for!

Aang felt the need to pace, hardly noticing the absence of his shirt and pants, though shivering slightly.

"First off, how in the world did we get in Ba Sing Se? Second, Sozin's Comet… come on guys! You couldn't have forgotten!" His words melted together, and his pacing picked up speed.

"How could _you_ forget, TwinkleToes?"

The Blind Bandit was sick of feeling the airbender's racing heart.  
It gave her headache.  
Toph's words halted the Avatar's next step.

"What?" he asked, shooting a glare at the other side of the room, pointless as it was for the blind earthbender.

Toph practically shook the house as she marched towards Aang, a frown on her face.

When she reached him, he was startled.

"Hey Toph, did you get taller overnight?" Aang asked, suddenly thinking this more important than his upcoming battle with Firelord Ozai.

Toph shook her head, which was now exactly leveled, if not an inch taller, with the airbender's.

"Wha… no! Aang, what's your problem? We defeated the Firelord, like, a year ago. That's the whole point of this vacation thing. What's _your_ problem Airhead?"

His world seemed to darken around the edges, and his eyebrows knitted in anger.

He had to stop himself from stepping back a few feet in shock.

A joke… that was the only explanation; a cruel joke… though it pained him to think Katara would join in especially after what had happened at the Boy in the Iceberg production a few days ago.

"Oh, haha… Toph, that isn't funny. I think I'd remember if I fought the Firelord."

"That's just it, apparently you did forget." Sokka was next to recover from surprise.

"I forgot that I fought with Firelord Ozai?" Aang asked, heavy sarcasm hung from his words in a very un-Aang way.

A warm hand rested on his bare shoulder, and the thirteen year old glanced up.

"Aang… what's wrong?"

Aang jumped back, Katara's hand dropping.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?!" Aang asked, terror and anger rising. "You guys are ridiculous! And you Katara, I can't believe you'd do this. You know how scared I am about fighting the Firelord!"

"Aang…"

Katara tried to calm the Avatar down, trying to pull him into a hug.

Aang only moved farther away with a scowl that darkened his entire face.

The entire group braced for more yelling, but just as Aang opened his mouth; he stopped and stared into the distance, mouth a gape and eyes wide.

And as quick as the odd expression came, it was gone.

Aang backed away, rubbing his forehead. "I… I need to go meditate."

He took off back to his room leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

Zuko breathed a deep sigh.

"That was… just plain weird, even for Twinkles." Toph said, summing up the Gaang's thoughts entirely.

Katara looked on the verge of tears, seeing as her boyfriend, her loving thoughtful boyfriend of a year become so angry so quickly with her.

The look on his face… it broke her heart.

Sokka felt as if he were suffocating in the silence.

"So… when's breakfast?"


End file.
